No digas que fue un sueño
by shinobu-k
Summary: Harry no puede aceptar que Sirius no esta... y cree que la mejor manera de dejar de sufrir es pensar que nunca existio... ¿Que pensara Lupin de eso?


Disclaimer y to eso: No son los personajes mios, sino de su autora, ya sabeis quien y weno, lo dedico a los de siempre. Me costo poquito hacerlo, aunk me daba mucho respeto el tema HP, lo consegui, creo k ha salido btt decente x eso lo publico a ver que os parece. Graaaacias x leerlos y espero k os guste -  


* * *

NO DIGAS QUE FUE UN SUEÑO

- Harry, mírame... Mírame a los ojos, Harry... Deja de decir eso, Harry.... ¿No ves que te volveras loco? Para, por favor, mírame a los ojos y dime que lo entiendes, dime que lo asumirás... Harry, mírame....

- No pasa nada, profesor, no es nada, no es nada, estoy bien... Todo esto no es más... no es más que una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Es un sueño, profesor, él no está muerto, no está muerto, él nunca...

- No digas eso, Harry, ¡NO DIGAS QUE FUE UN SUEÑO! Sirius existió, fue tu padrino, te quiso, Harry, no le hagas esto, no te hagas mas daño... No niegues que estuvo contigo, Harry... No niegues que Sirius existió... Sirius está muerto, Harry, pero... pero... No le olvides, no destroces su memoria engañándote... ¿Me oyes, Harry? No...

- ¿COMO PUEDE DECIRME ESO? ¿Cómo PUEDE? ¡PROFESOR... PROFESOR, USTED LE QUERIA, LE QUERIA, COMO PUEDE DECIRME ESO, PROFESOR LUPIN, USTED LE AMABA! Y ÉL... ÉL ESTÁ... ¿POR QUÉ...? ¿POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA, TODOS MUEREN...? Me dejan solo... me estoy quedando tan solo, profesor... – Lupin acercó la mano a la mejilla de Harry e intentó limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban sin cesar, como una corriente que no podía parar, no podía acallar su dolor con palabras, ni con gestos, sólo deseaba estar con Sirius, volver a verle, abrazarle... y entonces sintió los brazos del profesor rodeándole y se ciñó a su cuerpo cálido sin parar de llorar. Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Lupin y este acarició la cabeza de Harry lentamente...

- Es... Harry, es bueno que llores, desahógate ahora. Contener las lágrimas sólo empeoraría la situación... Pero nunca, Harry, nunca niegues que Sirius vivió... Vivió por ti, él te quería, Harry, siempre estará contigo, sólo tienes que recordarle, recordarle con cariño y no con pena... Pero él estuvo aquí, no lo olvides...

- Como puede, como puede – susurró un poco más calmado – ¿Cómo puede decir estas cosas, Lupin? ¿como puede decir esas cosas del hombre al que amaba?, no lo concibo, no puedo entenderlo, ¿es que acaso le importaba tan poco? Usted nunca le amo... – Remus le hizo levantar la cabeza, le obligó a mirarlo, sus preciosos ojos verdes hinchados de tanto llorar le miraban con infinito reproche y Lupin no pudo evitar echarse a llorar mientras le miraba... Harry le recordaba tanto a Sirius... Si les veia asi, se reiría un buen rato de ambos...

- No es eso, no es eso Harry, no podrías estar más equivocado... Le quería, le quería tanto que separnarnos me hacia daño... Le necesitaba, le necesitaba cada dia, cada instante. Necesitaba su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus dulces palabras que siempre me reconfortaban, le necesita para vivir, Harry, le necesitaba tanto...

- Entonces ¿qué sentido tiene ahora la vida, profesor? ¿Qué sentido tiene para usted, si él ya no está? No podrá volver a verle sonreir, ni podrá besarle, no podra oírle reir, ni...

- ... No podre amar a otro, eso lo sé... Nunca podría querer a nadie más, eso lo sé, Harry, pero... ¿Qué sentido tendría morir ahora? ¿Qué arreglaría si me suicido, que haría de bueno con eso, Harry?

- Tal vez... Dejar de sufrir...

- Pero si muero, si muriese, no podría volver a pensar en él, no podría recordarle... Me da miedo no tenerle, pero más miedo me da perderle... Ya se que sólo tengo recuerdos, recuerdos nada mas, Harry, pero es bastante, es suficiente con eso... Recordarle, eso es, eso es lo unico que tengo para seguir viviendo... Sirius está dentro de mi mente, de mi corazon... ¿He de matarme y olvidarme de él? Eso sería más doloroso aun que lo que siento ahora... Además.... se sentiría... se sentiría decepcionado de mi...

Por eso... por eso quiero, Harry... Quiero vivir, quiero vivir por él, por su esencia, por el amor que dejo en mi, en ti... Por los momentos buenos, y los malos, quiero llevarle dentro de mi para siempre, siempre pensaré en Sirius, siempre le recordaré... –Lupin volvió a abrazarle y Harry se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que no podia aguantar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho - No está muerto, Harry, no está muerto... Sirius esta vivo, esta vivo dentro de mi, y en ti, en todos los que le quisimos, por eso, Harry, justo por eso.... Sirius vivió, Sirius vivirá, Harry, no se ha ido, siempre estará entre nosotos, por eso, Harry, por eso....

No digas que fue un sueño....

* * *

yunalescahojaverde,13-8-2004  
Mi primer fic de HP! Wooo!! X fin,tenia ganas de estrenarme en este campo... jeje...  
si este gusta hare alguno mas de este tipo...  
d verdd os gusta? lo habeis leido? UU  
k decir k muchas gracias, muchisimas gracias x vuestro tiempo y x aguantarme jaja  
deberia continuar sta historia? -  
nos leemos  
shinobuk 


End file.
